


Skeleton Shorts

by SerifSinclair



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fontcest, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday, Incest, M/M, Skeletons being cute together, Undertail, and not so innocent scenarios, happiness, innocent scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerifSinclair/pseuds/SerifSinclair
Summary: A collection of less than 1k word drabbles I've posted on my Tumblr, SerifSins, that almost entirely revolve around Sans and Papyrus from various universes.1 - Couch Cuddles - Sans(UT)&Papyrus(UT) - General2 - Best Wishes - Sans(UT)





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus heaved a sigh as he passed his lazy brother, napping on the couch. Despite the display of his slovenly nature, Papyrus couldn’t help the affection that surged through him at the sight of his brother, happy and safe. He backtracked slightly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Sans head. The sleepy skeleton shifted in his sleep, murmuring as his smile relaxed and his eye sockets crinkled up in happiness.

Those same eye sockets slowly peeled themselves open, and hazy lights were peering up at Papyrus in the next moment. “hey, bro,” he sleepily called. “do i need to get up?”

Papyrus couldn’t help his own returning smile as he gently ran a gloved hand down Sans skull. “NO NEED FOR THAT NOW, BROTHER. YOU MAY CONTINUE TO LAZE AROUND FOR THE MOMENT, AS WE HAVE BOTH COMPLETED OUR DUTIES FOR THE DAY.”

A wicked gleam entered Sans eye. “really, now?” Almost quicker than Papyrus could follow, Sans had reached out and yanked Papyrus down onto the couch with him. “then i'm sure you won’t mind lazing around with me?”

Papyrus “NYEH’D” as he tried to settle, willing to let Sans play his games. He didn’t want to squish his smaller brother, after all, and he _had_ finished all of his tasks that needed doing. He ended up with his hands braced above Sans head, kneeling on either side of Sans’ legs. He knew his face was flushed as he stared straight down into his brother’s eyes, half-closed in sleep already. Sans tugged at him once again, hand wrapped around Papyrus’ back, and Papyrus finally let himself fall until he was completely covering Sans.

“mmm. good job, Pap, you make the best blanket ever.” Sans curled up into Papyrus as Papyrus curled around him, finally relaxing tense bones. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge his brother for the afternoon, and Papyrus did feel content. He didn’t have anything he had to do, and he knew his brother was safe and warm beneath him.

“Of course I do, Sans!” Papyrus said, twisting his head so he could be heard despite his skull resting on Sans’ jacket. “The Great Papyrus is always the best at what he does, especially for those he loves.”

Papyrus felt Sans arm squeeze him tightly in affection before relaxing. “heh. don’t i know it. you really are the coolest bro anyone could ever ask for.” Papyrus felt himself glow with pride at his brother’s easy praise.

“And you are most definitely the second-coolest brother anywhere, bested only by the Great Papyrus!” the taller skeleton said, returning the compliment as best he knew how. The chuckle beneath him that rumbled through his ribcage let him know that he was successful, and that Sans had accepted his sentiments.

With everything right in the world, Papyrus let himself relax, letting the steady rise and fall of Sans chest lull him into sleep. Love and warmth filled the air as the two skeletons softly followed each other into slumber.


	2. Best Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrepentant fluff and happiness (with the occasional dark reminder, but nothing can quell his happiness today). Time is moving forwards, and Sans celebrates that by finally reaching his next birthday.  
> I’m following the hobbit tradition, and giving everybody a gift on my birthday; I’m just so happy, and I want to share that with others. So, an hour into my birthday, I sat down and wrote this out for you. I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much totally gen, no romance, just a light fluff and friendship. It literally has no point other than to be fluffy and because I was happy.

Sans falls back into his bed, an unwilling chuckle spilling out of his mouth as he covers his face with his hand. He can barely believe that this day happened, that this night is happening, that the world is still spinning on as if there had never been any anomalies messing around with time when they shouldn’t have been. Sure, he’s got a whole bunch of crappy memories that will never match up with everyone else’s, his mind will always be burdened with experiences no amount of time manipulation will ever let him forgot, but…

His chuckles turn into disbelieving laughter, low, soft, and happy. It was his birthday. It had been such an unbelievably long time since his last birthday – far more than 365 days – but it had finally rolled around again. Time had finally reached the self-appointed day where he ‘officially’ became one year older in the eyes of the law – both human _and_ monster, now.

It had been a wonderful day. There had been a ‘surprise’ party – the party itself wasn’t a surprise, despite everyone’s best efforts, but the sheer amount of people who showed up and genuinely cared about him was absolutely astounding. The party had spilled out of Grillby’s and out onto the street, practically half of all monster-kind popping in to wish him the best on his special day. All the patrons at Grillby’s, most of Snowdin’s former residents, waterfall residents who had all at one time or another peered through his trick telescope (the trick was that it wasn’t always tricked, and he often set it up for the best view), patrons of his little hot dog stand in Hotland, audience members from his comedy routine in MTT Resort…

Of course, the little group of friends that had banded together during Frisk’s adventure through the underground had all been there, in the place of honor right by the bar with him and Grillby. Mettaton and Undyne had devolved into arm-wrestling; Alphys had been torn between encouraging her ‘waifu’ and worrying over Mettaton’s circuitry. Tori had filled the air with her warm laughter, while a besotted smile came over Asgore’s face from the other side of the bar, where he was ineffectively hiding from his ex-wife behind a very tall but very skinny reluctant bar-goer.

Papyrus seemed to be quite cheerful to act as a living shield, not that he seemed to really realize that was the role he was fulfilling. He was just quite happy to tell tales to Frisk, the child happily sitting in his lap and toying with the edge of his red scarf as they listened to Papyrus recount some of his best anecdotes.

Sans had just soaked in the atmosphere, snapping out a pun here and a wisecrack there, grinning as he sipped at his drink and watching all the activity. Grillby was so busy he was on fire, mixing drinks as fast as the orders came in. Most people were respecting the limit of alcohol, mindful of the small human in their midst, but there were still drinks aplenty to be had.

Suddenly, Sans is rolling as his mattress is compressed, startling him out of his reminiscing as he gently _thunks_ into familiar bone. He doesn’t bother moving out of his new position, just letting gravity pull him until he’s curved around his brother, head against Papyrus’ leg and waist bumping into Papyrus’ back. Without opening his eyes, he knows that Papyrus is just sitting on the edge of his bed (he couldn’t in the underground, but up here his bed is more than just a dirty mattress left unattended on the ground), a happy smile on his face.

Sans can’t help the soft sigh that escapes him as Papyrus hand strokes down his forehead, rarely uncovered phalanges gently cupping his face. He nuzzles into the warmth and comfort as Papyrus chuckles, but he’s too content to do anything else.

This is everything he’s ever wanted: a home with Papyrus, for Papyrus to be happy and free, for time to be flowing forward, to see his friends together and happy, for the barrier to be broken, for this gentle warmth and hope that gently cradles his soul. _(There’s one more thing he wants, but he’s reconciled himself on his inability to getting him back. Sometimes, you have to move forwards, and just hope that new avenues open up and stop retracing the same steps time and time again.)_ The happiness surrounding him, Papyrus beside him… this is worth everything.

 _(He wonders if –_ when _– it will be taken away. But that’s a worry for another day – right now, right_ now _, he’s happy, fulfilled, and going to enjoy the moment. It isn’t the past, or the future – right now is a_ present.)

Sans laughs at his own little joke, and Papyrus laughs beside him. The sound is quiet and heartfelt, just as genuine as all of his brother’s laughter. Man, he’s so lucky that he’s got the coolest brother around. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BROTHER.” The bed shifts once more, and he feels a kiss be pressed to his forhead.

He hums happily, but he doesn’t have the strength to open his eyes, much less respond in kind. “thanks, bro,” he murmurs. Everything is wonderful; he can’t ask for anything more.

Papyrus seems to recognize this, and just says “Nyeh-heh-heh” one final time before drawing back. Sans whines quietly, but moments later Papyrus is back, this time spreading himself along the bed beside Sans. He burrows into his brother’s arms as they hold him close, soul glowing softly in his chest. The faded light shining through his closed eyes, eternally visible to him since their souls have connected, tells him that his brother feels the same contentment and warmth.

As Sans slips into sleep, he presses the memory of this day firmly into his mind. He’ll never forget the warmth of this day, the happiness that comes from being loved – loved deeply and truly, by both family and friends. He’s embraced by love as he falls into sleep, and for once, he doesn’t fear the night or the threat of nightmares. He doesn’t worry about waking up, a year younger once more, happiness torn away. Right now, there is only love and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This probably needs editing, sorry. I'm uploading this real quick before I go to work, because it's my birthday! Yay!  
>  If you want more smut with your sweetness, my tumblr has a good few one-shots I haven't posted to AO3 yet.


End file.
